The Faceless Bachelor
by To-MAH-To
Summary: The night after the opera, Shiloh gets an interesting visitor--Pavi. After narrowly escaping his advances to rape her, she finds herself unable to reject an offer made by Amber Sweet. And everything in the Largo household comes with a price. Shiloh/Pavi
1. Chapter 1

**The Faceless Bachelor**

**Part One: Innocence**

**First part of two. Not for the kiddies, folks. Part two will have a definite lemon.  
**

How did she end up in this predicament? Only Pavi fully understood. It turned from him almost raping her, to them going on a date a week later. She had been terrified of him then, and he had made his attempt at the most inopportune time. He had tried that night, right after the Opera—just an hour after her father's death, just two after Mag's. And no matter how unpleasant it was, everything about the encounter was so… _vivid_ in her mind that she couldn't keep thoughts of it at bay.

_She remembered the night all too clearly. She felt the purest fear that she had ever felt. It engulfed her—if people had a fight or flee reaction, her reaction at that moment was to flee for her life. She remembered the feel of Pavi's skin against hers, and it was the first time someone had touched her sexually. Rather than being turned on, she was horrified._

_And then the Graverobber showed up randomly, claiming to be her uncle. She almost believed him, and almost wished he was. If he was her uncle that meant that she wasn't entirely alone. But just after Pavi finally left, the Graverobber explained his true part of her life._

"_Sorry I had to lie, kid," he said helping her walk into her house. She was shaky, still in shock from her father's death and almost being raped by Pavi Largo. "I'm not really your uncle, and my name isn't Terrance."_

"_Why… did you help me, then?" she asked, giving him the look of a helpless doe._

"_Your father put me under contract. See, being a Repoman pays _really_ well. He hired me as your bodyguard, and told me to watch over you in case you ever got out, but to make sure not to let you know. He gave me a huge monthly check, which I used for living expenses, my tools, and occasionally, paying off the cops."_

"_How did you know my father?"_

"_He was addicted to Zydrate until you were ten, did you know that?"_

"_He was? I never noticed…"_

"_He didn't use it in front of you. He only used it when he was supposed to be at work, and then he'd come home just in time to tuck you in, so that you wouldn't notice."_

"_And you're the one who sold Z to him?"_

"_No. I'm the one that broke him of the habit. I thought he was sadder than the prostitutes and the scalpel sluts that usually frequent the use of Z. Using it to forget his past, using it to forget his work, and using it as if he was a teenager trying to hide cigarettes from his parents? I thought he was pathetic. So I helped him quit. I was young, then. Much younger. Around 20 or so. But that's when I still had some humanity left in me, before I stooped to being a grave robber."_

"_I see. So, now, you're leaving me, too?"_

"_Sorry, kid. I'm a business man, first and foremost. There's no more money in this gig. Besides, you're a big girl. You can make decisions for yourself, and you can make it," he leaned closer to her. Shiloh scooted backwards, and he smirked. "Please, I wouldn't touch anyone that didn't want it. I was just going to say, 'I suggest carrying a weapon around from now on.' Have a good life, Shiloh." He walked away from her, and swung the door open._

"_What's your real name?" she called after him._

"_You didn't know? It's Graverobber," he turned, gave her one last bow, and left._

A week later, when she finally had the determination to leave her house, she was only planning to leave for a few minutes in order to buy a weapon from the weapons dealership across the street from her house. She had seen minors much younger than her enter the shop before, and had figured she wouldn't need to present any identification there.

_She walked into the store, and decided immediately that she didn't like guns. She remembered how it felt in her hands as she pointed it at her father and Rotti, and she didn't like the feeling that when she pulled the trigger, someone could die._

"_That one," she pointed to a knife on the second shelf. It was a silver blade, and had a dark, polished handle. It was open, but she could see that it folded in on itself to close._

"_ID?" the man asked. He pointed to a sign that read, 'We Do Not Serve Anyone Under 21.'_

"_I'll-uh buy it for you." Shiloh froze, and turned. Pavi was standing behind her, and outside, she could see Luigi and Amber standing just outside of their limousine. He pulled out a wallet from his back pocket, and handed the man a wad of bills. "Give her a nice case, too, so that she doesn't hurt-uh herself," Pavi winked at Shiloh, and she couldn't help but feel very… awkward._

"_It's to protect me from you," she finally blurted out._

_Pavi smirked at her, and received the knife from the man at the counter. He gave it to her, anyways._

"_You wouldn't get the chance," he finally said, "I can disarm-uh Luigi when he has a knife. How else do you think I-uh managed to live all this time with him as a brother? You need it, it's true, though."_

"_I'm not dating you, or screwing you, or whatever it is that you want from me," Shiloh rushed forward, towards the door._

_Pavi grabbed her wrist, but he was gentler about it this time. "Won't you think a little harder about it? You are interesting, it's true!"_

"_Yes, but I'm not interested in you!" she snatched her hand from his grasp, and rushed out the door. She turned to walk back home._

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa, there, Miss Shiloh!" Luigi grabbed her around the stomach, and spun her around to Amber._

"_I got a business proposition for you, Shiloh," Amber Sweet said, her voice dripping with sweetness. She was wearing a dark collared shirt and tight black pants with stiletto-heeled boots. She looked sexily dangerous, but at the same time, somehow professional._

"_What kind of proposition?" Shiloh said, walking backward away from Amber slowly. Luigi shoved her forward again._

"_Now, don't be so rough with-uh my flower!" Pavi called from the doorway._

"_Shut the fuck up, Pavi, I'm doing you a goddamn favor!" Luigi yelled._

"_Look, I know they make you uncomfortable. I was thinking…." Amber leaned forward, right into Shiloh's ear. Shiloh was beginning to get tired of people leaning so close to her and bursting her personal bubble. Amber whispered in a very low voice, so that neither Pavi nor Luigi could hear her at all, "I was thinking just us girls could jump in the limo and drive somewhere else. We'll go back to my office, and talk this out like the smart, mature women we are. You know? They don't need to be any part of this. Only the dumb girls want anything to do with them, and we're both intelligent. Let's just leave 'em, okay?"_

_Amber pulled away, and talked in a normal voice. "Otherwise, I can't do much about whatever it is they want from you. Do you really think you can go home right this minute, anyway? And what would you do when you get there?"_

_Shiloh figured she didn't have much of a choice. In her dress, she couldn't run faster than either Luigi or Pavi. She bit her bottom lip, and then slowly nodded. _

"_Okay?" Amber smiled. Shiloh didn't trust this 'nice' façade, but even though she didn't, something about it was almost soothing._

"_Okay? She'll-uh do it?" Pavi's face was hopeful. Luigi was currently yelling at someone for bumping into him, so he was already unaware of Amber and Shiloh. _

"_She left her purse in the store. Could you get it, Pavi?" _

_Pavi turned to go into the store and Amber opened the door for Shiloh. She dove into the limousine, and Amber rushed in after her. Amber had just slammed the door shut when Pavi rushed out of the store, having realized that Shiloh had her purse with her, but Luigi was still screaming at the wayward pedestrian._

"_Go home, now," Amber yelled at the driver. The driver turned the limo on and hit the gas immediately, and they zoomed forward. Amber opened her window and leaned out of it, yelling, "Damn right you cunts!" Shiloh just barely caught a glimpse of them chasing after the car, waving their hands._

_Amber slumped back down in the seat and rolled her window back up. "I have a present for you, Shiloh, which will make your life a whole lot easier. Okay?" Amber winked._

"_Just… just so you know, I don't trust you being so nice," Shiloh said, crossing her legs and brushing her dress down, looking away and to the side as she said it._

_Amber raised an eyebrow and smirked. She tilted her head, considering Shiloh. "I think you need to amend that statement. You shouldn't trust _anyone_ being so nice. There's a condition to the present, but anything you do is up to you, honestly. And everything we give to you comes with a condition."_

Amber ended up offering Shiloh a trade—one date with Pavi for medical records, identification, proof she was a citizen—everything she would need to live a normal life without being hassled by the government. Amber even added the data in electronically, so that there would be no contestation about whether or not she was legal.

Nathan hadn't thought about such things when he kept knowledge of her from the world.

At any rate, the date hadn't been _quite_ as awkward as she had imagined. Amber kept Pavi from doing anything physically unsavory, and Pavi had managed to keep conversation somewhat interesting and not-at-all creepy. But, by that point, he had found out that Shiloh did _not _have an uncle named Terrance Wallace.

She had even managed to pull out a little bit of his personal history from him. Apparently, Pavi's mom had been a Z-addict. When he was four, she took him camping along with his grandfather from that side. She had gotten high, and his grandfather on that side was the only one around who could help Pavi when he fell into the campfire, face first.

He had gotten there after only five minutes, but five minutes had been enough for him to have permanent facial damage.

Needless to say, Rotti made sure that Pavi's mother conveniently asked for a divorce and disappeared soon after the incident. And though Rotti had hated Pavi for being obsessed with face-collecting, he had been the one who pushed Pavi into such activities in the first place.

_When she heard, she didn't know what she was supposed to do. Her father had allowed her so little contact with other people… Pavi seemed depressed, however, as he thought about it. He was looking down at his salad, and for once, he was slumped over instead of sitting perfectly straight._

_She placed a hand on his wrist. He gently removed it, and said, "No, bella, you-uh should not do this."_

"_I… I'm sorry."_

"_We all-uh have inner demons, mi bella."_

She felt like she should have been horrified when she _touched _him, out of her own free will. But, somehow, it didn't feel disgusting to her at all. Not anymore.

_After the date, things turned worse. Amber had offered her a ride home—Shiloh accepted, because the alternative was walking through the city, and she wasn't completely confident in her knife._

_She had thought that everything was normal; nothing Amber did hinted at anything that was to come. When the driver said, "We've arrived," Shiloh stepped out of the car, looking down at her feet to make sure that she didn't trip onto the curb. When she looked up, all she saw was the Largo Mansion and one of Amber's bodyguards placing a rucksack over her head._

_She struggled, but he carried her as if she were nothing._

"_You know what to do, Pavi!"Amber's voice crooned._

"_Yes, brother knows what he's best at! Do it here, in the hallway!" Luigi laughed a high-pitched, inhuman laugh._

_The bodyguard threw her roughly on the ground, and her back hit the wall hard. She took in a deep breath, and glanced around, confused and worried._

_Luigi leaned close to her face, and asked, "Did you think you'd get away with trying to steal our inheritance?" he whipped out a knife, and held it to her face. She turned her face away from the blade, only to see Amber._

"_Did you think that we wouldn't make sure that you wouldn't try to fuck things up?"_

"_Please, mi fratello, mi sorella! Do not-uh get in the way of my… art," he pulled Shiloh up quickly, so hard that would have fallen over again if she hadn't hit Luigi's abdomen._

"_Come on, Pavi, let us watch!" Luigi whined._

"_Mi fratello, if you watched, I would not-uh be able to get it up!" he turned to Shiloh, pressing her hard against the wall. He stroked her face as he said, "And this bella deserves much-uh more than that, no?" _

_Luigi, Amber, and Pavi shared in maniacal laughter. Pavi pulled Shiloh along down the hall, as she dragged her feet, pulling at Pavi's arm and protesting, tears streaming down her face._

"_No, please, I swear I wasn't thinking of doing anything at all… Please, just don't do anything… Don't hurt me, I never did anything to you… I'm sorry! Please!"_

_He threw her into the room, and locked the door behind him. She was still crying and protesting, and he began laughing in a lustier tone as he walked briskly through the room. After a minute of Shiloh's crying and Pavi's strange laughter, he returned with hair gel and paper._

And here they were, sitting on the floor together. Pavi's plan was ingenious. In usual circumstances, he didn't object to rape. But in this case… This case was different. This time, he was staging the rape. Shiloh, of course, had to participate, but only because Pavi couldn't make his own noises as well as hers. They each had covered their hands in hair gel, and were clapping their hands together as fast as they could while making noises.

Shiloh continuously made half-sobbing, half-pained noises while Pavi made moans of pleasure. Meanwhile, every few minutes, they would write a quick note to each other and then clap even faster. Pavi wrote, at one point, that the pauses and the sudden bursts of quicker noises had made it all the more realistic.

At another point, he told her to pause, and then say, 'No, not there!' Shiloh paused in the clapping, and Pavi stood up and bounced on the bed a little. At that point, Shiloh yelled her line, and Pavi yelled, "You like-uh that?" in response.

Finally, he wrote, 'Stop clapping now.'

Shiloh stopped, and Pavi clapped four more times, this time louder and more forceful than before, while making strong guttural noises.

'Cry even harder.'

Shiloh began bawling. Somehow, along the way, she had gotten so terrified of being caught acting that she could do nearly _anything_ on command. Meanwhile, Pavi began laughing again as he strode across the room, he grabbed a napkin and opened a mini-fridge that was in his room. When he came back, the napkin was covered in blood. He began removing her stockings, and when she moved to protest, he raised an eyebrow at her.

She cried even louder, and he began laughing again pretending to enjoy tormenting her.

"You done in there, Pavi?" Luigi's voice called from the other side of the door. As expected, he had been listening.

"Almost, mi fratello!" he laughed even louder. He began ruffling her clothes and tearing different parts of the fabric as quietly as he could. He instructed her to mess her hair up, and as she did that, he dabbed some of the blood down her legs.

"Let's-uh go," he pointed to the door. He leaned into her ear, and whispered, "Keep your-uh pretty head low, and if they-uh touch you, whimper and shrink away. Got it, mi bella?"

Shiloh nodded.

He pressed a piece of paper into her hands, and she quickly tucked it away in her bra.

They exited the room together, and she did exactly as she was told.

As she thought about it later, it disturbed her somewhat that he had known so much about rape, and that he had known everything about virgins, and what sounded like sex and what didn't. But at the same time, that completely was overshadowed by the fact that he had saved her. After the ordeal, Amber did take her home, and told her that if she ever tried to take the inheritance again, worse would happen to her.

Shiloh got the feeling Amber was more into torture than Rotti had been.

The piece of paper came to mind, and she pulled it out again.

"_Mi bella, everything comes at a price. I shall not charge heftily for the service I paid you at the mansion earlier. However, mi bella, I would like another date. Just you and I, mi bella, just you and I and no one else. I promise it shall not end as unpleasantly for you as the last one did. –Pavi Largo"_

Below the overly curvy signature of Pavi was an address and a number.

Shiloh smiled, and pulled the note to her chest. Perhaps it was a strange feeling for a strange person, but as her face turned red, she knew it was an offer she couldn't refuse.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Faceless Bachelor**

**Part Two: Corruption**

It was nice, Shiloh thought, not having to sneak out. Now that she was an independent woman of 18—yes, Amber had entered her birth date into the legal documents as a year earlier so that she could inherit everything of her father's—she could come and go as she pleased.

However, it only pleased her to leave her house for one occasion—meeting Pavi. They had been meeting at a hotel once every two days for the past month, and though their meetings were often and lasted entire nights, Shiloh was always filled with an insatiable _want_ to go there.

It had all started a month ago…

"_Mi bella," Pavi greeted her as soon as she walked through the hotel room's door. She allowed him to hug her, but she wasn't quite sure how to respond, so she stood there stiffly._

_He pulled away, and she could see that he was pouting. "Please, mi bella, what's-uh wrong?"_

"_I don't know… I just… Is the 'price' for your 'pretend-rape' sex?"_

"_Mi bella, now why would you-uh think that?"_

_She flung her arms to either side, gesturing at the room. "We are in a hotel."_

"_My brother and-uh sister expect a lot of hotel bills from me, anyways. Why not meet their expectations, no?"_

_Shiloh sighed. "I think, remembering what Amber had in mind for the price of my legal documents, I'm just kind of nervous of the price for not getting raped." She turned and sat on the bed, clenching the edges of the bed with her hands._

"_Never trust a Largo, mi bella," he walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her. She was wearing a mini-dress, complete with halter top. Because she didn't want to look like a piece of street-trash, she wore long stocks that came all the way up to her knees and dark slippers._

_He nuzzled her leg, and her leg reacted by jumping away from his face. He gave her a rakish grin, and pushed his head forward._

"_Pavi!" she cried, jumping back as his breath hit her inner leg._

_Pavi didn't stand, but he did lean forward to grab her hand. He was now lying halfway on her leg and half-standing. He pulled her hand to his masked lips and said, "Mi bella, the price isn't as hefty as you would-uh imagine!"_

"_But…"_

"_It is just our mouths, si?"_

"_You mean, oral?"_

"_Ah-ha, we are not completely innocent!"_

_Shiloh looked away and blushed. "I… Well… I get all the channels on my television, so…"_

"_So you've-uh seen porn? What-uh kind? Did you touch yourself?" the questions came in quick succession, as if he were an excited little child instead of a man twenty-some years older than she was._

_Her face turned bright red. "Well… there isn't much to _do_ at home, is there?"_

"_It's a pity I shall-uh not be your first orgasm, but… I-uh assume you are a virgin, si?"_

"_Of course!"_

_Pavi smirked again, and Shiloh blushed. Again._

She knocked lightly on the door, and the familiar lilting tone of Pavi's voice came from the other side of the door. "Mi bella, you-uh may come in!"

A small smile played across her face. She turned the knob, and Pavi embraced her tightly, groping her ass as she stumbled through the door.

"Pavi!" she pulled away and laughed. "You're excited tonight!"

"Mi bella, these-uh last two days have been… draining, I need you. Badly." He pulled her to the bed, and with little other indication, he began pulling off her shirt and pulling down her panties. She had taken his advice and worn a black mini-skirt, one he had given to her himself. It made things easier for Pavi, not having to deal with so much cloth—he was used to the Gentern outfits, after all.

She let out small gasps of pleasure as his hands grazed her entrance, gently playing with and flicking her clit. Her favorite part of having sex with Pavi, other than the obvious physical pleasure, was running her fingers through his hair. The first time she did it, he gave her a look that plainly showed most girls weren't allowed to go anywhere near his hair… And then he simply had allowed it.

He dug a finger deep inside her, pulling her forward, and then added a second. She bit her bottom lip and made small gasps. By the end of the night, he would have her screaming—as per usual.

He pulled back, and when she moved to protest, he simply put a finger to his lips in a 'Shh' gesture. He walked to the desk in their hotel room, and opened the desk drawer. He pulled a blindfold out. "Mi bella, I would-uh like to try something… new to you."

"To me, huh?"

Pavi gave her a half-shrug, and she giggled. She sat up, pulling her knees together and folding her hands around her knees demurely. "Well, go on," she said.

"Mi bella, you have-uh become quite the princess," he instructed her to hold the blindfold to her eyes, as he pulled her hair up and then tied the blindfold underneath it, careful not to allow the wig to slide off of her head.

As she sat there, slightly fiddling with her hands, he tied two ropes from each bedpost and then let them hang.

"Do you-uh trust me, mi bella?"

"I… _trust _you, I'm just anxious," she finally decided on.

He took a pair of handcuffs, and with practiced quickness, cuffed her hands together, leaving just enough room for the ropes to be able to go through the cuffs as well.

"Pavi?" she asked, now worried again, or to use her own word, anxious.

"Shh, mi bella," he whispered, and pushed her onto her back. He straddled her, just as the Genterns did when they didn't want a patient to move, and tied each of the cuffs to one of the ropes. "I'm-uh taking the blindfold off, now," he whispered.

When the blindfold was taken off, Pavi sat back up and began taking off his mask. He had to unclamped each of his facial clamps and slide the mask out of them, one by one. When he was finished, he peeled the mask from his face. He tossed it onto the bedside table.

For a second, she forgot that she was cuffed and restrained, so her hand moved hard against the cuffs and her body jolted up slightly. She fell back against the bed, annoyed with the bondage. Finally, she said, "Kiss me, Pavi."

He had been looking down up until then, waiting for a reaction. He let out a little inquisitive noise.

"Kiss me," she commanded.

The initial look of shock that had played across his face quickly turned into a childish smirk. He leaned his forehead against hers, and whispered, "Awfully demanding of a girl who's-uh tied up, no?"

"If it makes you feel better, consider it a request."

Pavi smirked, and pecked her on the lips, quickly pulling back.

"No, I mean a _real_ kiss, Paviche," she rarely used his real full name, and only when she was either annoyed with him or trying to make him do something.

"Oh?" he smirked, and this time, gave her a deeply passionate kiss, one that Shiloh could practically feel down her throat. His hands wandered across her body, rough against her skin and yet moving fluidly, like liquid.

He tucked his hands into the hem of her miniskirt, and smirked again when she bucked upward towards him.

"Pavi…"

"You don't-uh like the restraints, do you, mi bella?"

"Well, I feel sort of… helpless."

"That is-uh what you are. Helpless. And that's-uh the way the Pavi likes it," he leaned his face to her inner thigh, and enjoyed the way she moved underneath him. Despite his 'training,' she was still ticklish and therefore, still shifted a lot whenever his hands or face came to her thighs.

She bucked to the left, and he pressed harder against her body, pinning her to the bed. He brought his mouth to her clit, rubbing in quick up-and-down motions with his smooth tongue. He brought his fingers to her opening and began pumping his two middle fingers deep inside her, strong and quick.

"Pavi, I'm…" her voice became high-pitched, frantic. "I'm coming…" she out the last words in a breathy whisper, turning her head to the side and clasping her cuffed hands tighter together. A few seconds later, she let out a high-pitched moan.

Pavi fiddled with his pants button, and with quick ease, pulled his cock out from underneath his boxers and without removing any clothes, placed himself at her entrance.

He stopped leaning on her, and instead, braced his arm against the bed.

"Pavi…" Shiloh whispered. "I think I hear…"

"Shh," Pavi cut her off, barely acknowledging that she heard _something_. He began pushing in and out of her, rocking both the bed and Shiloh in the same motion.

He was just about to come when the door slammed open.

"What the fuck, Pavi?" Luigi demanded, and at that second, Pavi came inside of Shiloh.

Pavi quickly tucked himself back in his pants and threw a blanket over Shiloh. He began fiddling with the handcuffs.

"Isn't this fucking precious, he even cuffed the bitch to the bed!" Luigi threw his arms wide out in exasperation.

"Luigi, what are you-uh doing here?"

"What the fuck do you mean, 'What am I doing here?' I just heard some tramp on the street mentioning you fucking some piece of jailbait, but no, I didn't fucking care. And then she described the bitch you're fucking, and I got a _little_ fucking curious.

"_No_, I said, _Pavi has a little more fucking sense than that_, I said to my fucking self. _He wouldn't keep connections to the bitch that Amber specifically did_ not _want to have any fucking bit of the inheritance. He'd keep his distance, maybe kill the bitch_. And that's all well and good. A month? Have you been…" he turned to see a crowd of people congregating behind him, watching him intently.

"What the fuck does this look like, a fucking soap opera? Get the fuck back, you fucking vultures!" he pulled out a knife, and the crowd bolted as soon as they saw the glimmering blade.

"Well-uh, Luigi, I suppose I'll-uh come right out and say this," Pavi had been quiet for some time now, allowing his brother to rant. Shiloh, of course, was quiet, out of fear for her life.

He finally found the key to the handcuff and released her. He reached into his pants, and pulled out a small box.

"Mi bella, this is an engagement ring. I-uh want you to accept it," he was kneeled down on the floor in front of the bed.

Shiloh was now wrapped in the sheets. She sat up, just across from Pavi. They heard a low string of curse words come from Luigi, who they promptly ignored. "Isn't this usually in question form?"

"Well... I-uh am an aged man, Shiloh. I-uh can't wait forever, if I-uh am to actually _take_ a wife."

"Are you going to be monogamous?"

"No."

Shiloh stood, making sure the sheets were carefully wrapped around her body. She walked past him and towards her discarded shirt and panties, picked them up, and began shaking them out with the hand that was not holding up her sheets.

"Mi bella, you know-uh the Pavi cannot be monogamous," Pavi pleaded. "You, of course, know I've been-uh sleeping with other women."

"Yes, I knew that," Shiloh muttered, her tone suddenly clinical.

"The Pavi cannot be a monogamous man, mi bella, but-uh he can promise to put your needs ahead of his-uh own, and to be-uh perfectly honest all the-uh time. Genterns… they are just a moment for me, sometimes-uh even a face. But you… The Pavi will make you special."

"Fucking great…" Luigi muttered as Shiloh extended her hand to accept the ring.

***

Pavi wasn't the masculine brother by any means. After all, he stole and wore faces of females, and he did use the "sissy" accent his brother loathed. He even wore makeup on the masks of said girls, and wielded perfume like a weapon!

But Pavi, at least, had the balls to tell his sister that he deliberately went behind her back and dated Shiloh.

Amber listened to everything Pavi had to say, from the 'fake rape' to the month of hotel renting.

"Are you so sure you want to marry her after just a month?"

"Amber, I am-uh thirty-two years old. This is-uh the age we should be when we have-uh children."

"Why her?"

"She's-uh young and trusting…"

"Fuck it, Pavi, are you in love?"

"The Pavi knows no-uh love," Pavi's face became firm.

"Luigi said that you told her that you promised to be honest to her and make her the most important thing in your life. He even said you were pretty truthful with the girl, and she didn't seem to mind the dark side of the truth," when she was relaying what Luigi had told her, she used a condescending mocking tone.

"That is-uh how it happened," he was sitting with his hands folded in his lap, and his gaze was set downward. When he looked down, he could see the shaded, marred face underneath his mask…

"Pavi, seriously. Why her?"

"She was not-uh afraid of me without my mask. Did Luigi-uh tell you I was unmasked the entire time? We were-uh having sex, and she did not-uh flinch when I took my mask off…"

"And you can't fake that," Amber growled out, rubbing the bridge of her nose. Pavi became more and more hopeful. "You could have any Gentern have your child, you know that."

"I-uh know. I want her."

"You've been calling her 'mi bella' a lot. You've never used such terms on any other girl."

"She is-uh my fiancée, it is-uh common to have a pet name for your fiancée."

Amber tapped the desk roughly a few times. "I think you love her."

Pavi was quiet. Amber continued. "Dad loved each of his wives… And then, when they died, he moved on in a year or so and got a new one. Are you going to be so cruel to Shiloh?"

"I do not-uh plan on her death."

"Neither did Dad."

"I would-uh have to experience her death to know-uh what I would do if she died."

"Pavi," she whined out his name. "You're the cooperative one, it's fucking Luigi I'm supposed to have trouble with. Tell your sister the truth."

"I believe-uh I love her, si. Are you-uh pleased now?"

"No. But it'll do. Maybe the wedding will make us look good in the public, anyways. Go away, I'm busy."

When Pavi left, Amber turned her computer screen on and clicked through folders, until she came to the security camera video of Pavi's 'rape.'

She had known all along that Pavi hadn't actually raped the girl. Amber thought he might not, considering Shiloh looked strikingly similar to Pavi's mother, when she was alive and twenty. She hadn't shared the information with Luigi, because she had been curious as to how it would eventually play out. She knew about everything her brothers did, whether they knew it or now.

As if she had beaten her brothers to the head of the company without being the cleverest, most intelligent, and most ruthless of the three.


End file.
